


Loving Phil

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phil Day, Phil's birthday, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, happy bday sunshine, just fluff, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: Loving Phil was unexpected and Dan was nowhere prepared for it, but now loving Phil is as simple as breathing, and Dan wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Loving Phil

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to phil day aka phil's birthday!
> 
> he has done so much for me, and there aren't enough words to describe how much he means to me. i'm really happy for everything he's done. 
> 
> happy birthday, phil! <3

Loving Phil was unexpected and came out of nowhere.

Dan remembers clear as day how lonely he felt before coming across Phil’s videos. He remembers how he wished there was an escape, something or someone that made him feel more okay, even if it was just 4 minutes at a time. He remembers how curious he felt when he came across a video with a thumbnail of a shaggy looking 20-something year old holding a sock to his face. He remembers the smile on his face after watching the video and the smile he had after he clicked on the next one, and then the next one. 

He remembers wanting to be noticed by Phil and frantically replying and commenting on Phil’s social media platforms. How Phil liked a comment and how his heart stopped when Phil replied to him for the first time. He still feels chills when he remembers staring at the DM of Phil asking for his Facebook and then his Skype. He remembers spilling his deepest secrets during 5 hour long Skype calls, and shedding his shirt and seeing all of Phil for the first time. 

And how he felt when he met Phil in person. It was all hugs, never a moment went by when they weren’t touching each other in some way. How happy he felt that Phil was there in flesh, energy and laughter contagious as they jumped from place to place all over Manchester. 

He remembers how Phil’s lips felt against his for the first time, soft and plush and so wanting.

Phil came out of nowhere, and Dan fell unexpectedly and utterly in love with him. 

-

Loving Phil, Dan finds, is simple. 

It’s simple when Phil’s the first thing he wakes up to and the last thing he sees when he falls asleep. It’s when they’re both in bed and Phil’s asleep, but Dan’s awake and just looking, observing, and smiling at this man beneath him, face relaxed and mouth slightly open. He’s gorgeous even when he doesn’t mean to be, and Dan loves the fact that he can kiss him whenever he can.

It’s simple when Phil’s there, living and breathing and completely Dan’s. Dan loves being able to grab his hand while watching TV on the sofa, loves how it’s pure habit that he makes an extra cup of coffee in the morning for Phil. Phil will walk into the kitchen, groggy and grumpy, and Dan loves knowing that he’s the only one that gets to see him like this.

It’s the simple things like how Phil’s hair falls perfectly on his face and how Phil’s glasses will slide down his nose slightly. It’s how Phil will sometimes be more clingy than usual, holding onto Dan like his life depends on it and pressing kisses everywhere just because he can. It’s how they kiss on heated nights and the noises that leave Phil’s mouth and how Phil tastes on his tongue. It’s how it’s Phil’s first instinct when he’s excited to touch Dan, to poke him or to pat him or to slap him lightly. 

 

It’s simple because they’ve been through a lot. 

Dan was so small, so unsure and unhappy. He was trying to pursue a law degree even though his heart was never in it. He’d complain all time to Phil about how much he hated it, and it wasn’t until Phil suggested that he stopped that Dan realised that that was even an option. He cried his eyes out that night and Phil held him close, petting his hair and peppering him with kisses. 

And when Phil’s video became unprivated, Dan was more upset with himself than Phil. He ignored Phil and tried so hard become this whole separate being from Phil. He pushed away and stressed that he was his own individual, that he and Phil aren’t some act together. 

But they got through it, and they took their time mending the broken pieces, turning it into something much stronger. They’re living the best lives that they can. They’ve created a brand together, are going to tour around the world together. Dan’s thankful that they got through it all. 

Most days Dan likes to remind Phil that he didn’t mean any of what he said in the past. And Phil will smile and say that it’s okay because they’re better now. They’re stronger now. 

-

Loving Phil was unexpected and Dan was nowhere prepared for it, but now loving Phil is as simple as breathing, and Dan wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
